Mama I'm in love with a criminal
by delilanah
Summary: Soul is the leader of a dangerous gang called The Demons who terrorizes the town of Death City, Maka is a worker in the Angel organization who helps those in need and work in the hospital. What happens when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

Mama I'm in love with a criminal

By: Delilanah

AN: I love the idea of angels and demons (O.O I love it!) I also love the idea of forbidden love, I got the inspiration for this one from the song Criminal by Britney Spears (look it up)

Summary: Soul is the leader of a dangerous gang called The Demons who terrorizes the town of Death City, Maka is a worker in the Angel organization who helps those in need and work in the hospital. What happens when these two meet?

* * *

><p>CH 1:<p>

Maka walked down the hallway of the Death City Hospital, she wore a simple white dress with sleeves that went to her elbows which was custom for her organization, The Angels, the sides of the skirt was laced together. Her ash-blonde hair in her normal pigtails. She had her hands behind her back, humming softly, she had been in the Org. since she was 14, now at the age 18 she was skilled worker and loved by many, she had also seen the horrors of the Demons, a notorious gang led by a man with eyes the color of the blood he's spilt, he was said to be blood-thirsty, greedy, a snitch and unpredictable. They often came to the hospital to get drugs or to just torment the Angels, they kill anyone who gets in there way and take what they please, they're ruthless and cruel.

"MAKA!" yelled a voice from behind her. Maka turned to see Tsubaki, a tall pretty girl with long raven hair done up in a high ponytail. "Hello Tsubaki." she said with a smile. "Maka, The Demons are here!" Tsubaki said, her eyes wide. "their demanding the rest of the morphine!" The ash-blonde clenched her fists, the Demons had taken a large amount of morphine the week before and the hospital had little left. "this needs to end!" she said and pushed past Tsubaki. "M-Maka, what are you going to do?" Her friend asked. "I'm going to talk to them!" She said. "no, Maka you can't! you'll get killed!" Tsubaki grabbed her arm. Maka turned to look at her. "no one ever stands up to them! Someone needs to!" She pulled away and walked out the front doors of the hospital.

Maka blinked at the sudden brightness and looked around. There was a large amount of people outside the Hospital, maybe 30 or 40 of men and women. They all wore dark clothes, they had guns and knifes and bats. She clenched her fists and looked around again. "GO AWAY!" she yelled loudly. "your not welcome here!" there was silence for a moment then they all laughed. It lasted for a moment till it died down. She watched as the crowd parted and two men stepped forward, one had spiky blue hair, his arms covered in bandages, the other had stark white hair that stuck up at every angle, the white haired one held his hand up to stop the other man and walked towards Maka. As he got closer she saw his ears had multiple earrings, his teeth where razor sharp displayed in a horrible sneer, he wore a orange shirt with a black long coat (like maka's) and black jeans with combat boots, but the thing that terrified Maka most was his eyes, crimson red.

When he got close to her she backed away quickly and found her back against the hospital wall. The man grinned and put his hands on either side of her shoulders, his crimson eyes looking into her emerald ones. "well aren't you a brave little thing." he smirked. Maka looked away from him. "let go of me." she hissed. "make me." he said in her ear in a husky voice then licked up the shell of her ear, causing her to blush and shiver. He grinned. "you know, I just might take you home with me, so innocent, so helpless ." he sneered. Something in Maka snapped and she kneed him hard. He groaned and fell to the ground. Maka glared down at him. "you think because I'm an Angel that I'm helpless?! " she snarled. "you think I'm some damsel?! That I'm just going to sit and take it?!" she yelled, putting a foot on his side. "you're a pig!" the whole crowd watched dumbfounded. The man glared up at her then grinned. "all right, we'll leave." he grabbed her foot and pushed it off him as he got to his feet. "but I'll be back, not just for the morphine." he smirked, putting his face close to hers. She snarled at him. He laughed then turned and walked back to his men.

* * *

><p>AN: right! okie dokie! I plan on making this a lemon for sure! But please tell me what you think! I don't know when im going to update or how long this is going to be! Please bear with me :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

By: delilanah

AN: this shitty chapter was written on my shitty kindle barb! Fuck you barb! My laptop broke! Fuck you laptop! FUCK ALL MY ELECTRONICS! Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>CH 2:<p>

Maka sighed softly and frowned. "Are you sure you can't give me a ride home?" She asked tsubaki. "I'm really sorry Maka!" She said sadly. It was the end of the day and of maka and tsubaki's shift. It had been 3 days since the demons had come and maka had knocked down their leader." It's alright tsu, I'll walk home, it's only a mile away, shouldn't take to long." Maka said with a smile. The raven haired woman nodded. "Alright, be safe, ok?" Maka nodded. "Always am." She waved her friend good bye and walked out of the hospital. The sky was dark and the street lights flickered. The girl took a deep breath and began to walk, glancing into dark alleys, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes wide and darting around.

A quarter mile from her home and she was a bit more relaxed, but a noise came from an alleyway and she stopped. "Aren't you a pretty young thing." Said a sneering voice and a man stepped forward. He had a metal plate on his nose and eyes the color of pus, his hair straw brown and spiked. Maka took a step back. "T-thank you." She muttered softly. The man sneered then lunged at maka who screamed and took off, the man close behind her. She ran as fast as she could but the man was faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back then slammed her into a brick wall. She cried out in pain and thrashed in his grip, trying desperately to get away. The man pulled out a knife and held it up. "Hold still bitch, or I'll fucking rip you apart! got that?" He snarled. Maka let out a pitiful whimper and tears ran down her face as the man began to feel up and down her body. With one last ditch effort, maka let out a blood curtiling screech. The man snarled and grabbed Maka's hair and slammed her head against the wall. She let out another cry of pain and her vision went blurry, when it was clear again she whimpered softly. The man kept touching her.

There was a thump somewhere in the dark alley. "Who's there?" The man snarled. "Now now , giriko, you need to learn some fucking respect." Hissed a voice. A pair of crimson eyes shone from the darkness. "S-sir! I didn't know it was you!" Said giriko, who shrunk back slightly. "Hands off the angel giriko, that one is mine." Said the crimson eyes. "But sir-" "I SAID STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" Roared the voice. Giriko growled softly and let go of maka then stalked off.

Maka collapsed to her knees and put her hands over her face and sobbed. A hand touched her shoulder and her head shot up. Before her kneeled the leader of the demons. "You alright Angel?" He asked softly. "He didn't hurt you?" Maka looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Only slammed me against the wall." She mumbled softly. He nodded and stood up then offered his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you the rest of the way home, its dangerous to be out here alone." He said.

She hesitated then took his hand and he pulled her up. She dusted off her dress. "Thank you." She mumbled softly. He gave her a small smile. "It's no problem...i never caught your name." "Maka." "Cool, my names soul." He said and started to walk, maka following him. "You know Maka, your quiet something, standing up to me then taking me down, then you go against giriko, damn, that takes guts." Soul said with a nod as he walked beside the ash-blonde. "Thank you." She said again, not looking at him. Soul looked her up and down. "Now that i get a good look at you...damn...before i was just teasing, but now...mmm i wouldn't mind having those sexy hips of yours slamming into mine while you moan my name." He said with a wicked grin. Maka blushed scarlet. "Not going to happen! I would never do anything like that with a demon, most certainly not their leader." She huffed.

Soul sneered and grabbed her arm and gently backed her against a wall and put his face close to hers. "Your cruel, maka." He said softly in her ear. "Let go of me." Maka squeaked, a panicked tone in her voice. "I'm not going to rape you maka, i want you to give your self to me willingly." He said softly, his crimson eyes burning into her. "Never." She breathed. Soul smirked. "Come along, you need to get home, you have a long day tomorrow." He said and grabbed her wrist and dragged her. When they got to maka's small home maka turned and looked at him. "Thank you." She said. Soul grinned and stepped close to maka."I'll be seeing you, maka." He said in a husky voice and kissed her quickly then turned and ran off.

* * *

><p>AN: that chapter SUUUCKED! I keep jumping to the exciting stuff...bad me... anyway please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

By: Delilanah

AN: heres your next chapter! Its longer then some. I think im all caught up on stories! (correct me if im wrong)

* * *

><p>Ch 3:<p>

Maka stood there for a moment her face red. "What….what just happened..?" she asked herself softly. She shook her head and walked inside her small home, undoing the laces up the sides of her skirt and freeing her legs then unzipped the white dress and letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in just her underwear. She sighed softly and grabbed the dress, throwing it in the washer and kicking her heals off with a sigh of relief. She moved to the bathroom and turned on the water of her shower then stripped and undid her pigtails. She stepped inside the shower and hummed softly with a smile at the hot water that hit her body. She washed herself quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around her body and hair and walked to her room, she turned on her computer and changed into new undies and pajamas then sat in the chair in front of her computer as she dried her hair. Flipping on her camera and brushing her hair out and pressed a button.

"July ?th, 20?, Hello Mama." Maka smiled into the camera. "Sorry I haven't had time to do this every day this week I've busy lately, but anyways, this week was an interesting week, The Demons came to the hospital for the rest of the morphine, but I stood up against them, just like you would have! I finally met him….their leader, I brought him down." She giggled softly. "I kneed him right in the soft spot! Everyone was a little shocked." Her faced darkened. "He thought because I'm an angel that I was weak, I showed him…but anyways! I met him again tonight! I had to walk home because Tsubaki had to stay late, I was attacked by some guy with a weird nose plate…..then he came… Soul….The Demon's leader… his hair is snow white…and his eyes are such a beautiful shade of red.." she shook her head and blushed. "Not the point! But Soul came and made the man leave, he walked me home, then he…he kissed me…he kissed me mama…then he said he'd see me later… O mama what do I do?" she put her head in her hands. "I wish you were still here.." she mumbled then sighed and turned off the camera then got up and went to bed.

*next day, end of work*

Maka patted Tsubaki's shoulder as she apologized for not being able to give Maka a ride again tonight. "It's all right tsu. I was ok last night I should be ok tonight." Maka said and smiled. Tsubaki frowned and sighed. "I'm just worried about you, there are Demons out there!" Maka rolled her eyes. "I know tha-"she was cut off as Crona ran up with a flustered look "Maka! T-the demon's leader is outside the hospital! I-I don't know how to deal with him!" Crona squeaked, her gray eyes darted around nervously.

Maka clenched her fists. "I'll deal with him!" she said. "Maka you can't!" gasped Tsubaki. "You can't take him down twice!" she said. The blonde shook her head. "I can try!" she marched to the front of the hospital and took a deep breath then walked outside.

There he was, leaning against the hospital wall, wearing orange shirt and black long coat with black ripped jeans and combat boots, his white hair a spiky mess. "What are you doing here, Soul?" his red eyes darted to her and he turned his face. "Well hello to you to." He smirked. "Yah hi, why are you here?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm here for you of course." He sneered, straightening up and walking over to her. She took a step back and looked up at him, he was taller than her, she reached the bottom of his collarbone. "w-what do you mean?" she asked softly. He leaned over her slightly. "I'm here to take you home, I know for a fact that your friend has to stay late again, and I don't want my pretty little bird walking home alone." She blushed slightly. "How do you know she works late?" "I have my ways." He smirked. "So would you like me to walk you home or no?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced around then huffed softly. "fine." She mumbled.

He gave her a small half smile and started walking. She followed him and texted Tsubaki. –I got rid of him, I'm heading home.- she didn't know why she wasn't telling Tsubaki the truth, but she wanted to keep it a secret. She sighed and squeaked as she bumped in to Soul's chest. She looked up at him and huffed softly. "You can't just stop walking!" he smirked. "I do as I please." He said then turned and started walking again. She rolled her eyes, why on earth was he even walking her home? She watched his back and blushed slightly. "I wonder what he looks like shirtless…" she mumbled to herself a little too loud.

Soul turned and smirked. "Would you like to see?" he grinned. Maka blushed. He laughed then his head jerked to face a dark allyway. "Who's there?" he snarled, grabbing Maka by the waist and moving her behind him. There was a dark laugh from the allyway and a man with black hair rushed forward with a knife and swiped at Soul, cutting his left shoulder. Soul let out a snarl and grabbed the large crescent moon blade on his hip and pressed a button on the handle and the blade snapped up and elongated as did the handle, turning the moon blade into a large black and red scythe." Maka get back!" Soul said, spinning the scythe.

Maka covered her mouth and backed away quickly. The man slashed at Soul again, who dodged and swung the elegant weapon, cutting the man's leg but leaving his chest open. The man took his chance and slashed Soul's arm, making the white haired man roar and swing the scythe again and cut the man's other leg, sending him crumpling to the ground. Soul stood over the man blood running down his arm.

"Soul! Don't kill him!" Maka squeaked. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, his face had a deadly look and was slightly splattered with blood, his ruby eyes seemed to glow and for some reason she found it unbelievably attractive. Maka blushed slightly and grabbed the arm that wasn't hurt, tugging it lightly. "Come on, I need to fix you up." She mumbled softly, trying not to look at his oddly seductive appearance. He turned back to the man on the ground in snarled then kicked him in the stomach. "Let's go." He said and pressed the button on the scythe making it shrink back into the crescent moon blade. He turned and started walking again, blood flowing from his arm and shoulder.

Maka followed him till they got to her home. "Come inside, I need to check on that wound." She said and unlocked the door then walked inside. Soul shrugged and followed her in, looking around the small house. She kicked off her shoes and led him to the bathroom. "Um.. Sit there and um...I need you to take your shirt off.." she mumbled and blushed slightly. Soul chuckled softly and shrugged his coat off with a hiss of pain then pulled his shirt off and sat on the toilet.

Maka pulled her med kit from the cabinet and opened it then looked at his chest and blushed slightly. "O geez..." she breathed and took a deep breath then started to clean it. "You don't have to do this you know." Soul said softly. She looked up at him and blushed a little more and leaned up, wiping the blood from his face. "It's alright, I don't mind, let's put it as a thanks for walking me home." She said with a sweet smile then went back to cleaning the cut.

When she finished completely, she straightened up and admired her work then cleaned up. "Well I won't be able to talk to mama but that's ok." She mumbled. Soul stood up and put his shirt back on. "Thanks Maka, I really appreciate it." He said with a small real smile. She looked at him and smiled, blushing slightly. "It's no problem, Soul, I want you here tomorrow so I can make sure it doesn't get infected alright? And if you get hurt again come see me too." she said.

He nodded and smiled then pulled on his coat. "My pleasure, I should be going. Thanks again, Maka." He said. She nodded and continued to smile. "I'll follow you to the door so I can lock it." They both walked to the door and Soul stepped outside then turned to look at her. "Maka?" "Hmm?" Soul rubbed the back of his neck with his good arm. "Can I um….can I come see you sometime? Like, not when I'm getting attacked or walking you home…?" he asked sheepishly. Maka blushed and blinked a few times. "Um…yah sure, if you want, you know where to find me." She said and smiled softly. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her gently and quickly, then turned and ran into the darkness.

* * *

><p>AN: there you go! Is soul playing with maka? or does he really want to get to know her? Choices, choices… hehe anyways please tell me what you thought and any ideas you have(I will mention you if you do)<p> 


End file.
